Right There
by oh supernova
Summary: For every dream that shatters, another one comes true. Niley.


**Right Here**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own JB or HM. Unfortunately.

**A/N;** **Just a short little OneShot. I hope you guys like it.**

**NOTE -- MILEY IS ABOUT 19 & OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL DURING THIS. FLASHBACK IS IN **_ITALICS._

---

**( Miley's POV ) **

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Not now, not when I wanted this the most. 

_"Please everyone help me welcome Miss Hannah Montana slash Miley Stewart to the stage to sing a few songs tonight." The host said into the mic. _

I ran on stage and took the mic from the host. "Hey, how are you all doing tonight?" The crowd went nuts. I looked around to see Lilly and Oliver in the crowd. This was the fifth consecutive day in a row that I would be performing. My voice was gone. Daddy said I couldn't cancel so here I was. I was going to lip sync.

"The first song I'm going to sing is Nobody's Perfect." I smiled at the crowd and waited for the music to start. I was completely in time with the music. My nerves died down a bit and I thought everything was going to be okay. After the song ended I announced the next song.

"I know you all love this song, it's See You Again!" This was one of my favorites.

I thought I was a little off in the beginning but I immediatly fixed it. The song ended and and I went to announce my next song.

"This is my last song of the night, I hope you enjoy it. It's One In A Million!"

I sat down on the stool someone brought out for me and waited for the music to start. Instead of hearing the farmiliar piano in the beginning I heard the very short intro and 'I got my sights set on you' before the music stopped.

I heard boo's and a lot of yelling going on in the crowd. Instead of staying and trying to possibly explain why I was lip syncing I ran off the stage. 

I couldn't believe that I had to result to lip syncing. My voice was completely shot. I could talk, but I couldn't sing. It happened before, but surgery fixed it. The doctor said that this wasn't fixable.

"Miley Stewart, or Hannah Montana, either way her big performance last night was ruined when See You Again came on after she had already sang that song. Ms. Stewart potentially ruined her career with lip syncing. This obviously brings up the question "Is this the first time, or has she been doing it all along?" The once innocent 'Hannah Montana' has now scratched her record." The news anchor said on the tv behind me.

I couldn't escape it no matter where I went. My career was ruined. I got rid of the secret because I thought life would be easier. It just became more difficult. I ended up having to do more shows, and sing more songs. My voice gave out, and it wasn't ever coming back.

I was the laughing stock of Hollywood. Everyone lost all respect for me. Lilly and Oliver both left me, they didn't want to be associated with me anymore. I didn't dare talk to the boy I was inlove with. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. My daddy didn't have anything to say. I think he blamed himself for making me lip sync. Part of me wanted to blame him, but I knew deep down that it was just as much my fault as his. I didn't have to do all those concerts. I should have taken breaks inbetween.

I ran upstairs to my room. I needed to get away from everything. My career, along with my life is ruined. Maybe thats being melodramatic, but its how I feel. Not to mention, any shot I ever had with Nick was completely ruined now. He'd never like me, with such a botched career. Just when I was happiest with the fame and everything else it got ripped right out from under me. My door was open and as I entered it I kicked the door shut with my foot and jumped on my purple bed. I just needed a good cry.

During my four hour crying session my phone went off 16 times. Tweleve being Nick, three being Kevin, and one being Joe. Go figure all three Jonas boys would call me. I wanted so badly to pick up when I saw Nick on my caller ID but I knew he'd be calling to tell me that he hated me. I know Kevin would play the voice of reason for me, he always did. I know he was the kind of friend that wouldn't leave my side over something like this. I have no idea why Joe would call me.

I took a shower with extra hot water, trying to burn the experiance from myself. No such luck. After getting dressed I went outside to take a run. It didn't make much sense running after a shower, but I didn't care. I got back to find security guards all around my house. Probably to keep the press, and angry stalker-ish fans out. I walked in the door and saw my daddy sitting on the couch watching tv and flipping through the channels. I glanced at the tv and saw that all the news stations had something about me on them.

"I'm really sorry bud." My daddy said shutting off the tv. I could hear the sadness in his voice. It nearly broke my heart, knowing that he was eating himself up over this.

"It's alright daddy. Things don't last forever. Plus maybe there is some way we could fix this." I said trying to sound hopeful, even though I knew there wasn't any way.

My daddy just smiled at me apologetically. "I have to run to the store, is there anything you want?"

"Tons and tons of Ben and Jerrys."

"Thought so." He said laughing. "I'm going out tonight, are you going to be okay alone?"

"Yeah I guess. I'll just watch some movies and stuff."

"Alright Bud, if you're sure." He looked at me with uncertainty written all over his face.

"I am daddy. Have fun, don't worry about me." I said with a smile. I would be fine. I needed a night alone anyways. I needed to just get over what happened. I know the press wont bug me forever, and in a week or two, maybe less they'll be on Britney Spears, or something and this will all blow over. Maybe if I'm really lucky my voice will come back and everything will be okay. But thats only if I'm really lucky. Which I'm usually not.

While my daddy was at the store I had plenty of time to think about things. More than once did my phone going off knock me out of my thoughts. I ignored it everytime. I was thinking about Nick, and his brothers. How we had always been close for the past six or seven years. I had always liked Nick, but two years ago I realized I was head over heels inlove with him. I hated that he didn't feel the same. It wasn't like we talked about it or anything, he didn't know my feelings and I could tell that he didn't return them. Atleast, thats what I thought. I usually liked to be pessimistic about it. When I was finally pushed out of my reverie by my daddy tapping me telling me he was leaving and the ice cream was in the freezer I looked at my phone.

Twenty one missed calls. Fourteen from Nick, five from Kevin, two from Joe. I just shut my phone off. I knew I should call them back, but for tonight I was going to be alone and get my mind off of everything.

I pressed the on demand button on my comcast remote and looked at the movies. I found Just Like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. Perfect, a romantic comedy which was exactly my favorite. I bought the movie and then paused it and got up to get my ice cream and a spoon. Daddy knew me best, he got me Half Baked. Which was half chocolate fudge brownie and half chocolate chip cookie dough. My absolute favorite Ben and Jerry's.

I sat back down on the couch with my ice cream and got comfortable I pushed play and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. I pushed pause and I got up. I glanced over at a clock. Who would be here at 9:30 at night that a security guard would actually let by? I went to the door, but glanced in the mirror first. My hair was a mess and I was still in my pajamas. My eyes weren't as red as earlier, but they were still puffy from crying. I didn't care at this point and I just threw open the door.

My jaw dropped when I saw who it was and I immediatly slammed the door back shut. After realizing what I just did I opened the door again.

"Uh.. I'm really sorry I just did that. I was just really shocked to.. you know.. see you." I managed to say.

He smiled at me and my knees instantly felt weak. "Hey, thats okay Miles."

I reached up to put a hand through my hair. I felt the knotty mess and I mentally kicked myself for not getting dressed. I put my hand back down and smiled at him.

"Nick, do you want to come in?"

He smiled at me and nodded. I shut the door behind him and he went to sit down.

"Ben and Jerry's huh?"

"Yeah.. rough day. It's my therapy food."

I didn't look at him, or notice he had some things behind his back.

"Nick, I'll be right back. I'm going to go.. uh.. fix myself." I said laughing. I was wondering why he was here, and why he wasn't telling me he hated me.

"Miley, don't." He said. I still didn't look at him.

"Why not? I look terrible" I said, on the verge of tears. Again.

"No, Miley you don't. You look beautiful no matter what." He said coming up behind me. I turned around to face him.

"You really mean that? Because I'd totally understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, especailly after last night."

"You've got to be kidding Miley. I'm not going anywhere." He said taking his hands out from behind his back. In one hand he had roses and in the other was Ben and Jerry's Half Baked. I smiled, and my stomach started fluttering like crazy.

He handed me the roses and went to put the ice cream in the freezer. I found a vase and put the roses in it.

"Nick, you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't Miley, but I wanted to. I know you need people now more than ever, and I just wanted you to know I'll always be right there, whenever you need me."

I didn't understand why he was being so sweet to me. Especailly where if he was associated with me, it might be bad for him, and his brothers.

"I called you a lot, why didn't you answer? I would have been able to tell you I was coming instead of springing this on you."

"Do you want an honest answer?" I asked a little worried for what he'd say.

"Yes." He said looking me in the eye.

"Well, I thought you were going to tell me you hated me, and wanted nothing to do with me."

"How could you thik that Miley?" Nick said coming closer to me.

I didn't even know how I came up with that.

"I don't know Nick, I really don't."

"I could never ever, not in a million billion years hate you. Don't ever think that." Nick said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that about you of all people."

Nick wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. Thats what he did, because he was one of my bestfriends.

"It's okay Miley, we all make mistakes." I started to cry silently.

Still in the hug, I pulled my head back a little bit and looked up at him. He looked down at me, but not in the bad way.

"Why are you so good to me Nick?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I'm inlove with you." Nick said looking me in the eye. He didn't give me a chance to respond he just held me a little tighter and kissed me. When we pulled away I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Miley, with all of my heart." He said and smiled at me.

"I love you with all of my heart too Nick." I said and kissed him.

It was like a dream come true. I had finally gotten Nick, even if it did take my botched career to get it. I'd pick him over my career any day.

**A/N: So what do you think? I kind of like it. But I really want to know what you think so please review, and let me know. Thank you )**


End file.
